gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: International Versions
This page is a list of international versions of ''Gravity Falls. ''Note: Any character names that are different in international versions are listed as their original versions on the corresponding Disney channel website. Arabic In Arabic-speaking countries, the series is called "جرافيتي فولز" (jrạfyty fwlz) Voice Actors * Wafa'a Abdullah as Mabel * Abdullah Hamada as Dipper, Tyrone (Season 1) * Ahmed El-Agha as Dipper Pines (Season 2), Soos Ramirez * Wala'a Khoalda as GIFfany * Maher Gaber as Gary * Hesham Hamada as Grunkle Stan, Sheriff Blubs, Wax William Shakespeare, Chubby Z., Summerween Trickster Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the theme song. * "Gideon Rises" is the only episode with a cryptogram in the end credits. * The symbol on Stan's first fez is removed because of its resemblance to the controversial Shriners symbol. * Stan's joke in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," is different. He says "I'd returned home late... so my wife welcomed me with her two hands!" * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "عمي ستان," (ʿmy stạn) meaning "Uncle Stan." * Bill Cipher is just called Bill. * The Mystery Shack is referred as the "Mystery Hut" by tourists and "The Hut" by main characters. * The episode "Not What He Seems" is called "عودة ستان" (ʿwdẗ stạn) which means "The return of Stan". * The "Weirdmageddon" trilogy is called "عالم الغرائب" (ʿạlm ạlgẖrạỷb) which means "Wacky World" or "World of Weirdness". * The episode "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" is called "عالم الغرائب: إنكار القدر" (ʿạlm ạlgẖrạỷb: ạ̹nkạr ạlqdr) which means "World of Weirdness: Denial of Destiny". * Blendin Blandin is from the year 207012 instead of 207̃012. Bulgarian In Bulgaria, the series is called "Тайните на Гравити Фолс." (Tajnite na Graviti Fols) Differences * Waddles is called "Тромчо," (Tromcho) which means something like "Clumsy." * Stan's joke in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," is different. He says "My ex-wife suffers a lot... but I'm starting to feel better!" Czech In Czech and Slovak, the series is called Městečko záhad. Voice Actors Episodes 1-10 * Pavlína Kostková Dytrtová as Mabel * Robert Hájek as Dipper * Ota Jirák as Grunkle Stan * Tomáš Racek as Soos Episodes 11-20 * Klára Šimanová as Mabel * David Štěpán as Dipper * Pavel Šrom as Grunkle Stan * Bohdan Tůma as Soos and Earl * Kristýna Valová as Wendy * Oldřich Hajlich as Gideon and Robbie * Eliška Bukert Nezvalová as Candy and Lazy Susan * Svatopluk Schuller as Doug, Old Man McGucket and Toby * Roman Hájek as Bud, Davey, Deputy Durland and Manly Dan * Michal Holán as Grenda, Mermando and Rich * Ladislav Cigánek as Bill Cipher and Sheriff Blubs * Šárka Vondrová as Donna Season 2 * Pavlína Kostková Dytrtová as Mabel * Robert Hájek as Dipper * Pavel Šrom as Grunkle Stan * Tomáš Racek as Soos * Viktor Dvořák as Bill Cipher Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the intro; instead, a voice says "Gravity Falls." However, there are still cryptograms. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Zlejda Stan." This is also a conjunction, but it comes from the words "Zlý" meaning "evil" and "Strejda" meaning "Uncle. He is still Dipper and Mabel's great uncle. * Character names: ** In The Time Traveler's Pig, Waddles is called "Tučík" (Based on the word "tučný," meaning "fat"). In all other episodes, he is called "Pašík," meaning "Piggy." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Mocinkykrát," meaning "Many Times." * Episode names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "Příšera z jezera," meaning "Lake monster" or "Monster from the Lake." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Přichází Gideon," meaning "Gideon Begins" or "Here comes Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Zavřený krám," meaning "Closed store." ** "Boss Mabel" is called "Šerifka Mabel," meaning "Sheriff Mabel." ** "The Deep End" is called "V hloubce," meaning "In the deep." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "V říši snů", meaning "In the land of dreams." * Blendin Blandin is from year 207012 instead of 207̃012. * When Gideon summons Bill Cipher, instead of saying "Backwards message" backwards, he says "Přijď si pro mě," which means "Come to me!" * The Gobblewonker is the Loch Ness Monster. Danish In Denmark, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors * Andreas Berg Nielsen as Dipper * Julie Agnete Vang as Mabel * Bjarne Antonisen as Grunkle Stan * Brian Lykke as Soos * Kaja Kamuk as Wendy * Simon Nøiers as Lil' Gideon * Jon Lange as Robbie * Benjamin Kitter as Old Man McGucket * Michael Elo as Sheriff Blubs * Sigurd Holmen Le Dous as Deputy Durland * Signe Vaupel as Candy * Lars Thiesgaard as Grunkle Ford Differences * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Grandonkle Stan," which just means "Great Uncle Stan." * Waddles is called "Vralte," meaning "waddle." Dutch |linkdesc = disney.nl |link = http://disneyxd.disney.nl/shows/gravity-falls|wiki = nl.gravityfalls}}In the Netherlands, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors * Kim van Zeben as Mabel * Finn Poncin as Grunkle Stan * Stephan Holwerda as Dipper * Fred Meijer as Soos * Nine Meijer as Wendy * Rolf Koster as Li'l Gideon * Reinder van der Naalt as Old Man McGucket * Trevor Reekers as Robbie/Grenda/Sheriff Blubs (in Weirdmageddon episodes) * Florus van Rooijen as Blendin Blandin Differences * Some whispers at the end of the intro are translated into Dutch. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Ome Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." * Character names: ** Soos is "Soes." ** Old Man McGucket is "Opa McGucket," meaning "Grandpa McGucket." ** Tyrone is called Leroy. ** Gideon Gleeful is called "Gideon Vrolijk," meaning "Gideon Happy". ** Waddles is named "Waggel." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Mono Tonu," a pun on the word, "monotone," referring to his dull attire. ** Rumble McSkirmish is called "Roskow van Knokkels," meaning "Roskow of Knuckles." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Duizend Keer," which means "Thousand Times." However, in the Not what he seems, when they are called "Meerd're Keren," which means "Multiple times." ** In the episode "Gideon Rises," the Tyler Cutebiker's name isn't revealed. Durland says "Gozer," which means something like "dude" or "pal." His name is revealed in "The Stanchurian Candidate" as "Tyler de Motorrijder," meaning "Tyler the Biker." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Codex." ** Toby Determined is called "Harry Hardnekkig," meaning "Harry Stubborn." ** Deputy Durland is called "Agent Durland." ** Gnomes are called dwarfs. * Episode names: **"Tourist Trapped" is called "Op de kleintjes letten," which is a Dutch idiom, meaning to try to prevent any spilling of money. **"Headhunters" is called "Hoofdzaak" which means "The main thing." Literally translated it means: "Headcase", as a pun for the missing head of Gruncle Stan. **"The Hand that Rocks the Mabel" is called "Altijd in mijn gedachten," which means "Always in my thoughts." **"The Inconveniencing" is called "Nachtbrakers," which means "Night Creepers." **"Dipper vs. Manliness" is called "Dipper de machoman," which means "Dipper the macho." **"Irrational Treasure" is called "Suffe Schat" which means "Stupid Treasure." **"Carpet Diem" is called "Tapijtstrijd," which means "Carpet fight." ** "Land before Swine" is called "Het zwijnen tijdperk," which means "The swine age" as a pun on "stone age." **"Dreamscaperers" is called "Droomverkenners," which means "Dream explorers." **"Gideon Rises" is called "De opkomst van Gideon," which means "The rise of Gideon." ** The Weirdmageddon (event) series is called "Vreemdmageddon 1" (Weirdmageddon Part 1), "Vreemdmageddon 2: Ontsnapping aan de Realiteit" (Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality), "Vreemdmageddon 3: Neem Falls Terug" (Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls and "Vreemdmageddon 4: Ergens in het Bos" (Weirdmageddon 4: Somewhere in The Woods). * Instead of "mystery twins," Soos calls Dipper and Mabel "moordtweeling," literally meaning "murder twins." It is a play on words, and roughly translates to "awesome twins." *The symbol on Stan's first fez is removed because of its resemblance to the controversial Shriners symbol. * The Mystery Shack is called "Raadselschuur," which translates to "Riddle Shack." English :See Gravity Falls (TV series) for more information about the show in English. In English-speaking countries, the series is called by its original name, Gravity Falls. Differences * As Gravity Falls is produced at movie framerate (23.976 FPS), in regions outside the American continent, the audio pitch and video of the series is sped up by approximately 4% s a result of PAL speedup telecine (23.976 to 25 FPS). The only episode to not follow this rule is Between the Pines. * In the UK, the episode "Not What He Seems" is called "He's Not What He Seems." ** Some TV guides in the UK mistakenly listed the episode name as "The Return of Stan." French |link = http://www.disney.fr/souvenirs-de-gravity-falls/ |linkdesc = disney.fr |wiki = fr.gravityfalls }}In France, the series is called Souvenirs de Gravity Falls. The series is dubbed in Brussels, Belgium at the Dubbing Brothers studio. Voice Actors * Carole Baillien as Mabel * Thibaut Delmotte as Dipper * Michel Hinderickx as Grunkle Stan * Vincent Doms as Soos * Thierry Janssen as Bill Crypto * Prunelle Rullens as Wendy * Alessandro Belvilacqua as Li'l Gideon and Old Man McGucket * Hervé Rey as Dipper and Li'l Gideon (when they're singing) * Tony Beck as Wax Sherlock Holmes Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Oncle Stan," which means "Uncle Stan." ** Soos is called "Mousse." ** For Li'l Gideon, instead of translating "little" into the dubbed language and using it as the adjective to describe Gideon like most of the dubs do, the French version also uses an abbreviated version of "little," referring to Li'l Gideon as P'tit Gideon. "P'tit" is an abbreviation of the French "petit," meaning "small" or "little." ** Waddles is called "Dandinou," which comes from "dandinement," meaning "waddles." ** Bill Cipher is named "Bill Crypto." * Episode names: * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Pourquoi les jeunes mariés ont souvent le bourdon? Parce que leurs femmes prennent souvent la mouche." "Bourdon" is French for bumblebee, and "avoir le bourdon" is a French expression that means "Having the blues." "Mouche" is French for "fly." "Prendre la mouche" means "Getting ticked off easily". German In Germany, the series is called Willkommen in Gravity Falls, which translates to "Welcome to Gravity Falls." The series is dubbed in Berlin. Voice Actors * Luisa Wietzorek as Mabel * Ozan Ünal as Dipper * Bernd Vollbrecht as Grunkle Stan * Thomas Nero Wolff as Grunkle Ford * Karlo Hackenberger as Soos, Abuelita (season 2), Mayor Befufftlefumpter * Giovanna Winterfeldt as Wendy * Marie Luise-Schramm as Wendy (Weirdmageddon 2: Escape from reality & weirdmageddon:3-4) * Shanti Chakraborty as Candy * Peter Lontzek as Grenda * Christian Gaul as Li'l Gideon * Gerald Schaale as Old Man McGucket * Jesco Wirthgen as Bill * Julius Jellinek as Robbie * Tom Deininger as Bud Gleeful * Frank Schröder as Bud Gleeful (Weirdmageddon) * Julia Stoepel as Pacifica * Tilo Schmitz as Manly Dan * Nick Forsberg as Thompson * Bernhard Völger as Blendin Blandin * Jürgen Kluckert as Sheriff Blubs * Sven Plate as Deputy Derland * Rainer Fritzsche as Tyler Cutebiker * Matti Klemm as Wax Coolio * Frank-Otto Schenk as Wax Sherlock Holmes * Rüdiger Evers as Pa * Uli Krohm as Multi-Bear * Wanja Gerick as Franz, Marius Differences * Character names: ** The twins refer to Stan as "Gronkel Stan." "Gronkel" is a shortened version of "Großonkel," meaning "great uncle." ** Waddles is called "Schwabbel," meaning "flab." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Blender Blandin." * Episode and short names: ** "Tourist Trapped" is called "Die Touristenfalle", meaning "The Tourist Trap." ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "Angelsaison," meaning "Fishing Season." ** "Headhunters" is called "Stan verliert den Kopf," meaning "Stan loses his Head." ** "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel" is called "Mabels Verehrer," meaning "Mabel's Admirer." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Der Lämmchen-Tanz," meaning "The Lamby Dance." ** "Dipper vs. Manliness" is called "Ein ganzer Mann," meaning "A Real Man." ** "Double Dipper" is called "Der doppelte Dipper", meaning "The Double Dipper". ** "Irrational Treasures" is called "Der achteinhalbter Präsident," meaning "The eight and a half President." ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden", meaning "The Pig of the Time Travelers." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Gewinner verlieren nicht," meaning "Winners don't lose." ** "Little Dipper" is called "Der Alpha-Zwilling," meaning "The Alpha-Twin." ** "Summerween" is called "Rache ist süß," meaning "Revenge is sweet." ** "Boss Mabel" is called "Die Wette," meaning "The Bet." ** "Bottomless Pitt!" is called "Das Loch ohne Boden", meaning "The Hole with no Bottom" ** "The Deep end" is called "Ein heißer Tag," meaning "A Hot Day." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Der magische Teppich," meaning "The Magic Carpet." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Verrückt nach Jungs," meaning "Crazy About Boys." ** "The Land Before Swine" is called "Schwabbel in Not," meaning "Schwabbel Waddles in Need." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)," meaning "Gideonland (Part 1)." ** "Gideon Rises" is called "Gideon Land (Teil 2)," meaning "Gideonland (Part 2)." ** "Scary-oke" is called "Zombie-Karaoke." ** "Into the Bunker" is called "Die Höhle des Autoren," meaning "The Author's Cave." ** "The Golf War" is called "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb," meaning "The Minigolf Competition." ** "Sock Opera" is called "Die Socken-Oper," meaning "The Sock Opera." ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "Eine Freundin für Soos," meaning "A Girlfriend for Soos." ** "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is called "Der kleine Horrorgeschenkeladen," meaning "The little Horror Gift Shop." ** "Society of the Blind Eye" is called "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges," meaning "The Society of the Blind Eye." ** "Blendin's Game" is called "Der Zeitwunsch," meaning "The Time Wish." ** "The Love God" is called "Der Gott der Liebe," meaning "The God of Love." ** "Northwest Mansion Mystery" is called "Das Northwest-Anwesen," meaning "The Northwest Manor." ** "Not What He Seems" is called "Nicht wonach es aussieht," meaning "Not what it looks like." ** "A Tale of two Stans" is called "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans," meaning "The Story of the two Stans." ** "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" is called "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons," meaning "Dungeons, Dungeons, and even More Dungeons." ** "The Stanchurian Candidate" is called "Die Bürgermeisterwahl," meaning "The Mayoral Election." ** "The Last Mabelcorn" is called "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn," meaning "Mabel and the Last Unicorn." ** "Roadside Attraction" is called "Die Stan-Pines-Flirtmethode," meaning "The Stan-Pines-Flirting-Method." ** "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" is called "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft," meaning "Dipper and Mabel against the Future." ** "Weirdmageddon Part 1" is called "Seltsamageddon 1: Wettlauf mit der Zeit," meaning "Weirdmageddon 1: Race against Time." ** "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" is called "Seltsamageddon 2: Flucht vor der Realität," meaning "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality." ** "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" is called "Seltsamageddon 3–4," meaning "Weirdmageddon 3-4." * Stan's fez has no symbol until "Bottomless Pit!" * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Meine Ex-Frau trifft mich immernoch nicht, aber sie zielt schon deutlich besser," meaning "My wife won't meet me, but her aim is getting better." This is a pun on the word "treffen," which means both "meet" and "successfully shoot." Greek In Greece, the series is called Ο Μυστικός Κόσμος του Gravity Falls, which translates to "The Secret World of Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Dionisis Kladis (Διονύσης Κλαδής) * Irini Chronaki (Ειρήνη Χρονάκη) * Thodoris Tsouanatos (Θοδωρής Τσουανάτος) * Giorgos Krontiris (Γιώργος Κροντήρης) * Chrisa Samara (Χρύσα Σαμαρά) * Giorgos Giannarakos (Γιώργος Γιανναράκος) Differences * Waddles is called "Kounistós (Κουνιστός)," meaning "rocking." Hebrew In Israel, the series is called "גרוויטי פולס," which is a transcription of the English title. Voice Actors * Daniel Magon (דניאל מגון) as Dipper * Sharon Shachal (שרון שחל) as Mabel * Amnon Wolf (אמנון וולף) as Grunkle Stan * Eran Mor (ערן מור) as Soos * Eden Gamliel (עדן גמליאל) as Wendy * Yuval Segal (יובל סגל) as Bill Cipher, Old Man McGucket Differences * There isn't any whisper at the end of the theme song, even though there is an English cryptogram in every episode. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "דוד סטאן," (pronounced dod Stan) which means "Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "רטט (retet)," meaning "vibration." ** Lazy Susan is called "סוזן עין עצלה (Suzan eye-in atzela)," meaning "Lazy-eye Susan." ** Leaderaur is called "מנהיגבר (manhigever)," which is a combination of the words "leader (manhig)" and "man (gever)." * Episode names: ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "אי הנעימות," (Y hnaimot) meaning "The Unpleasantness." ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "אוצר לא הגיוני," (Otzr la hgiony) meaning "A Treasure That Doesn't Make Sense." ** "The Deep End" is called "מים עמוקים," (mim amokim) meaning "Deep Water". ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "טירוף להקת בנים (tyruf lehakat banim)" meaning "Boy Band Madness." ** "Dreamscaperers " is called "מדלגי החלומות," (mdlgy hkhlomot) which translates into "The Dream Skippers" or "The Dream Hoppers." * Smile Dip is called "חיוכנים" (khiokhnim) roughly meaning "Smilers." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "אז היא שולחת לי חשבונות," (Az hia sholkht ly khshvonot) meaning, "My ex wife still misses me. So she sends me bills!" *"A Tale of Two Stans" was skipped in Israel, instead going from "Not What He Seems" right to "Dungeons Dungeons, and More Dungeons." * In "Dipper's Ride," one of the Disney Channel idents, after the Mystery Cart crashes into the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, the Disney Channel logo doesn't appear in the hole that's in its shape. * Disco Girl is kept in English, but it is voiced by the Hebrew voice actor. * Don't Start Unbelieving is kept in English, but it is voiced by the Hebrew voice actor. Hungarian In Hungary, the series is called Rejtélyek Városkája, which translates to "Town of Mysteries." Voice Actors * Ilona Molnár as Mabel * Tamás Markovics as Dipper * János Bácskai as Grunkle Stan * Gábor Sótonyi as Soos * Éva Dögei as Wendy * Attila Bodrogi as Bill Cipher Differences * Waddles is called "Csámpás" (rough translation: Knock-kneed, because Mabel says: "He looks like he is.") In "Boss Mabel" he is called "Döcögi." * Episode and short names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker is called "Falógüzü legendája," meaning "Falógüzü (???) Legend." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "A kéz, ami felrázta Mabelt," meaning "The hand that shook Mabel." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "A zavargás," meaning "The Riot." ** "Dipper vs. Manliness" is called "Dipper és a férfiasság," meaning "Dipper and Manliness." ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "A hasztalan kincs," meaning "The useless treasure." ** "The Deep End" is called "Mélyvíz," meaning "Deep Water." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Élj a szőnyegnek!" roughly meaning "Tucked under the carpet!" ** "Crazy Boyz" is called "Fiúk több ízben," meaning "Boyz on several occasions," which is the name given to Sev'ral Timez. ** "Scary-oke" is called "Rejtély kalyiba," roughly meaning "Shanty mystery." * The symbol on Stan's first fez is removed in all episodes except for "Tourist Trapped." * "Weirdmageddon" is called "Abszurdmageddon" a portmanteau of the words "abszurd (absurd)" and "Armageddon." Indonesian In Indonesia, the series is called Gravity Falls. Differences *Stan is called "Paman Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan" but sometimes he is called "Grunkle Stan" in many episodes. *The Mystery Shack is called "Pondok Misteri" (Meaning "Mystery Hut") in many episodes but sometimes they simply call it "Mystery Shack". *In "Tourist Trapped", Dipper call Mabel "Adik ku," meaning "My younger sister", despite the fact that Mabel is older than Dipper. *In "A Tale of Two Stans" every scene where "dorks", "freak" and "idiot" is said is cut, and Ford is called by Stan "Adik ku, Stanford," meaning "My younger brother, Stanford" in a line, despite the fact that Ford is older than Stan. *In Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls, every scene where "idiot" is said is cut. *''Weirdmageddon'' is called "Kiamat Aneh," meaning "Weird Doomsday". *Widdle Ol Me is not dubbed, but every speaking line during the song still dubbed. *Disco Girl is kept in English, but it is voiced by the Indonesian voice actor. *Taking Over Midnight is not dubbed. Italian In Italy, the series is called Gravity Falls. Characters Differences * Character names: ** Instead of "Mr. Mystery", Stan is called "il Re del Mistero" meaning "the Mystery King". ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle", the twins refer to Stan as "prozio Stan", meaning "great uncle Stan", as it's already short enough. ** Instead of occasionally referring to Mabel as "Hambone", Soos instead says "polpettina", meaning "little meatball". ** Toby is called "Toby il Mastino", meaning "Toby the Terrier", in the sense of being stubborn. ** Waddles is called "Dondolo", meaning "Rocking". ** Pacifica has the same name, but because of phonetic differences between Italian and English, her name is pronounced "Pa-'''chee'-fee-ca''". ** The Summerween Trickster is called "il Giustiziere", meaning "the Executioner". ** The Society of the Blind Eye is called "la Società dell'Occhio di Tenebra", meaning "the Eye of Obscurity Society", and Blind Ivan is called "Ivan il Tenebroso", meaning "Ivan the Gloomy". * Episode and short names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "La leggenda del drago trita-ossa", meaning "The Legend of the Bone-Crushing Dragon". ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Il magico Gideon", meaning "The Magical Gideon", ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Fantas-market", which is a conjunction of the words "fantasma" (meaning "ghost") and "market". ** "Double Dipper" is called "I sosia di Dipper", meaning "Dipper's Lookalikes". ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "L'irrazionalità è un tesoro", meaning "Irrationality is a Fortune". ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "Il maialino e l'uomo che viaggiava nel tempo", meaning "The Piggy and the Man That Travelled Through Time." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Avversari irriducibili", meaning "Indomitable Opponents". ** "The Deep End" is called "Mermando il tritone", meaning "Mermando the Merman". ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Il segreto del tappeto", meaning "The Carpet's Secret". ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Il controllo della mente", meaning "Mind Control" or "The Control of the Mind." ** "Land Before Swine" is called "Alla ricerca del maialino perduto", meaning "Hunt for the Lost Piggy". ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "I catturasogni", meaning "The Dream Catchers". ** "Gideon Rises" is called "Gideonland". ** "Candy Monster" is called "La cosa", meaning "The Thing". ** "Lefty" is called "Lato sinistro", meaning "Left Side". ** "The Hide-Behind" is called "L'uomo ombra", meaning "The Shadow-Man." ** TV Shorts 1 and 2 are called just "Episodio 1" and "Episodio 2", meaning "Episode 1" and "Episode 2". ** "Heist Movie" is called "Un film d'azione", meaning "An Action Movie". ** "Scary-oke" is called "Il karaoke della paura", meaning "The Karaoke of Fear". ** "The Golf War" is called "Vittoria ad ogni costo", meaning "Victory at Every Cost". ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "Il spirito dell'amore", meaning "The Spirit of Love". It's possibly a pun on the word "spirito", which in Italian also means "life". ** "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is called "Tre storie inquietanti", meaning "Three Unsettling Stories". ** "Blendin's Game" is called "Il compleanno di Soos", meaning "Soos' Birthday". ** "The Society of the Blind Eye" is called "La Società dell'Occhio di Tenebra", meaning "The Eye of Obscurity Society". ** "The Love God" is called "L'Appiccica cuori", meaning "The Heart-Sticker". ** "Not What He Seems" is called "Conto alla rovescia", meaning "Countdown". ** "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" is called "La sfida finale", meaning "The Final Challenge". ** "The Stanchurian Candidate" is called "Un nuovo sindaco per Gravity Falls", meaning "A New Mayor For Gravity Falls". ** "The Last Mabelcorn" is called "Mabel e gli unicorni", meaning "Mabel and the Unicorns". ** "Roadside Attraction" is called "Attrazione 'stradale'", meaning "Road Attraction". ** "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" is called "Il compleanno di Dipper e Mabel", meaning "Dipper and Mabel's Birthday". ** "Weirdmageddon Part 1" is called "Oscurmageddon". ** "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" is called "Oscuramageddon: Fuga dalla realtà". ** "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" is called "Oscurmageddon: Riprendiamoci Gravity Falls", meaning "Oscurmageddon: Let's Take Gravity Falls Back". * The first symbol on Stan's fez has been removed. * The Mystery Shack is referred to as "il Regno del Mistero", meaning "the Mystery Kingdom". * Dipper sometimes addresses Mabel as "sorellina", which means "little sister". * The "Duck-tective" series is called "Il Papero Detective," meaning "The Gander Detective". * "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?" is "Perché ti comporti in modo così assurdo?", meaning "Why do you behave in that absurd manner?". * In the second TV short, "Teenz Talk" is changed to "L'angolo dei teenager", meaning "The Teenager Corner". ** Also, in this short, instead of "Peer pressure alert", it says "Cattiva strada in vista", meaning "Bad road ahead". * In "Mailbox", when Dipper asks what year the world will end, the mailbox says 3013 instead of 3012; possibly because the shorts have been broadcasted an year after their original broadcast. * In "Mabel's Guide to Dating", instead of saying he loves Mabel and asks why she won't let him back into her life, "Zack" says that he loves her with all his heart. * "Into the Bunker" aired a day before "Scary-oke". * The Stanowar is called "StanVeliero", meaning "Stan Sailing Ship". * "Weirdmageddon" is called "Oscurmageddon", a portmanteau of the words "oscuro" ("dark") and "Armageddon". * Disco Girl is kept in English, but it is voiced by the Italian voice actor. Japanese In Japan, the series is called "怪奇ゾーングラビティーフォールズ (kaiki zone gravity falls)," which translates to "Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Kozue Harashima (原島梢) as Mabel * Yūki Tai (泰 勇気) as Dipper * Kōtarō Nakamura (中村浩太郎) as Grunkle Stan * Hidenari Ugaki (宇垣秀成) as Grunkle Ford * Atsushi Imaruoka (伊丸岡篤) as Soos * Shiho Hisajima (久嶋志帆) as Wendy, young Stan * Yoshimasa Kawata (河田吉正) as Li'l Gideon * Chiaki Mori (森千晃) as Candy * Kenji Kitamura (北村謙次) as Grenda, Sheriff Blubs * Takahide Adachi (安達貴英) as Bill, Blendin, Tyler, Jeff, Ergman Bratsman, others * Saori Sutō (須藤沙織) as Pacifica * Toshitaka Hirano (平野俊隆) as Old Man McGucket * Tōru Nara (奈良 徹) as Love God * Kenji Nomura (乃村健次) as Archibald Corduroy Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "スタン大叔父さん (Sutan dai ojisan)," meaning "Great Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "よったん" (yotan). This likely comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "yoro" or "yororo," which represent the sound of waddling. * Episode and short names: ** "Tourist Trapped" is called "不思議な町グラビティフォールズ (Fushigina Machi Gurabiti Fooruzu)," meaning "Mysterious Town Gravity Falls." ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "幻のモンスターを探せ! (Maboroshi no Monsutaa o Sagase!)," roughly meaning "Look Out For the Phantom Monster!" ** "Headhunters" is called "スタン人形殺人事件 (Sutan Ningyou Satsujin Jiken)," roughly meaning "Stan Figure Murder Case." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "超能力少年ギデオン (Chou Nouryoku Shounen Gideon)," meaning "ESP Boy Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "恐怖のコンビニ (Kyoufu no Konbini)," meaning "Convenience Store of Fear." ** "Dipper vs. Manliness" is called "男になりたい (Otoko ni Naritai)," meaning "I Want to Be a Man." ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "合衆国最大の秘密 (Gasshuukoku Saidai no Himitsu)," meaning "The Biggest Secret of the United States." ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "チャンスは一度きり？(Chansu wa ichido Kiri?)," meaning "Only One Chance?" ** "Fight Fighters" is called "ゲームでファイト! (Geemu de Faito!)," meaning "Fight in the Game!" ** "Summerween" is called "サマーウィーンの恐怖 (Samaawiin no Kyoufu)," meaning "Fear of Summerween." ** "The Deep End" is called "プール脱出大作戦 (Puuru Dasshutsu Dai Sakusen)," meaning "Pool Escape Strategy." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "不思議なカーペット (Fushigina Kaapetto)," meaning "Mysterious Carpet." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "愛しのボーイズバンド (Itoshino Booizubando)," roughly meaning "Love of Boy Bands." ** "The Land Before Swine" is called "赤い糸の先に (Akai Ito no Saki ni)," meaning "The Red String of Old." *** This is a pun based on the Chinese and Japanese legend of the Red string of fate, which refers to the tie between two soulmates. ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "ミステリーハウスを守れ! (Misuterii Hausu o Mamore)," meaning "Defend the Mystery House!" ** "Gideon Rises" is called "ミステリーハウスを取り戻せ!! (Misuterii Hausu o Torimodose!!) meaning "Reclaim the Mystery House!!" ** "Scary-oke" is called "怖いカラオケ (Kowai Karaoke)," meaning "Scary Karaoke." ** "Into the Bunker" is called 謎の隠れ場所" (Nazo no Kakure Basho)," meaning "The Mystery of the Hidden Place." ** "The Golf War" is called "ミニゴルフ戦争 (Mini Gorufu Sensou)," meaning "Mini Golf War." ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "スースと、その彼女 (Suusu to, sono Kanojo)," meaning "Soos and the Girlfriend." ** "Blendin's Game" is called "スースの誕生日 (Suusu no Tanjoubi) meaning "Soos' Birthday." ** "The Love God" is called "恋のキューピッド (Koi no Kyuupiddo)," meaning "Cupid of Love." ** "Not What He Seems" is called "今まで見えていた者 (Imamade miete ita mono)," meaning "A Person Not Seen Until Now." ** "A Tale of Two Stans" is called "2人のスタンの物語 (Futari no Sutan no Monogatari)," meaning "A Tale of Two Stans." ** "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons" is called "ダンジョン･バトルロイヤル (Danjon batoruroiyaru)," meaning "Dungeon Battle Royal." ** "The Stanchurian Candidate" is called "スタンを市長に！(Sutan o Shichou ni!)," meaning "Stan For Mayor!" ** "The Last Mabelcorn" is called "メイベルはいい子？ (Meiberu wa iiko?), meaning "Mabel is a Good Girl?" ** "Roadside Attraction" is called "もてもてディッパー (Motemote Dippaa) meaning "Popular Dipper." ** "Dipper and Mabel vs the Future is "終わらない夏 (Owaranai Natsu) meaning "Summer Never Ends." ** "Weirdmageddon is called "ミョウマゲドン (Myoumagedon)" meaning "Strangemagedon." ** The "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained" shorts are titled "ディッパーの謎ガイド (Dippaa no Nazo Gaido)," meaning "Dipper's Mystery Guide." * In Japan, there aren't any cryptograms in the ending credits. * In some episodes, the Mystery Shack is called the "Mystery House." * The original design on Stan's fez is removed in some episodes (likely due to the negative connotation of the Shriners symbol), but not all of them. * Disco Girl is kept in English, but it is voiced by the Japanese voice actor. * Don't Start Unbelieving is kept in English, but it is voiced by the Japanese voice actor. Korean In South Korea, the series is called "디퍼와 메이블의 미스터리 모험 ( Dipeowa Meibeului miseuteori moheom)," which translates to "Dipper and Mabel's Mystery Adventure." Voice Actors * Joon Suk-gyeong (전숙경) as Mabel * Jang Min-hyeok (장민혁) as Dipper * Kim Myeong-jun (김명준) as Dipper (Re-dub) * Lee Jang-won (이장원) as Grunkle Stan (season 1) * Kwak Yoon-sang (곽윤상) as Grunkle Stan (season 2) * Ko Jeong-il (고정일) as Grunkle Ford * Yoon Dong-gi (윤동기) as Soos * Hong Su-jeong (홍수정) as Wendy, Candy, Pacifica * Niki Hyun Yang (양현정) as Candy (Re-dub) * Ko Seong-il (고성일) as Bill Cipher, Li'l Gideon * Baek Seung-cheol (백승철) as Bill Cipher (Re-dub) * Jeon Tae-yeol (전태열) as Li'l Gideon (Re-dub) * Sa Sung-ung (사성웅) as Old Man McGucket, Quentin Trembley Differences * Character names: ** Mabel is referred to by Dipper as his younger sister (여동생 Yeodongsaeng). ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "할아버지" (Harabeoji), which is translates to "Grandfather." However, he is once called Grand-Uncle (삼촌 할아버지 Samchon Harabeoji), but according to the traditional Korean's relationship Model, Grand-Uncle is actually called "Jongjobu" (종조부) in honorific words. But non-honorific words such as Elder Grandfather (큰 할아버지) or Younger Grandfather (작은 할아버지) are not used at all. ** Soos is called "오빠" (Oppa) by Mabel and "형" (Hyeong) by Dipper, which both mean "Older." ** There are transcriptions of Dipper's, Mabel's and Stan's name in Korean in the intro (디퍼 "Dipper," 메이블 "Mabel," 스탠 " Stan"). * In the credits there are cryptograms, but there is no whispering at the end of the intro. * At the beginning, the sign "Welcome to Gravity Falls" in the first episode is subtitled "딱따구리 마을에 오신 걸 환영합니다!" (Ddakddaguri maeure oshin geol hwanyeonghamnida), which translates to "Welcome to the Woodpecker Town!" instead of "Welcome to Gravity Falls." * The Mystery Shack is called "미스터리 하우스" ("Miseuteori hauseu"), meaning "Mystery House." * The "backward message" in Gideon's spell in "Gideon Rises" was replaced by a different spell. * "Widdle Ol Me" wasn't dubbed, but subbed instead. Mandarin (Taiwan) In Taiwan, the series is called "神秘小鎮大冒險 (shén mì xiǎo zhèn dà mào xiǎn)," which translates to "Big Adventures in the Mysterious Small Town." Voice Actors * Xie Jiao Juan (謝佼娟) as Mabel and Wendy * Niu Kaiyang (鈕凱暘) as Dipper * Wang Hsi-Hua (王希) as Grunkle Stan and Sheriff Blubs * Mabo Jiang (馬伯強) as Soos, Deputy Derland, Li'l Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Blendin Blandin, Jeff Differences *The symbol on Stan's first fez in removed. * The Mystery Shack is called the "神祕屋" (shén mì wū), meaning "Mystery House." * "The Inconveniencing" is called "麻煩事" (má fán shì), meaning "Trouble." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "My ex-wife still misses me, but she could never think in the first place!" This is likely a play on the Chinese word 想 (xiang) which means both "missing" and "thinking," so he's insulting his ex-wife by saying she has never had an intelligent thought before. Norwegian In Norway, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Lena Meieran as Mabel * Sigbjørn Solheim as Dipper * Lars Berteig Andersen as Robbie * Henrik Horge as Rumble McSkirmish Differences * Old Man McGucket is called "Gamle McGucket," meaning "Old McGucket." Persian In Iran, the series is called "آبشار جاذبه," which translates to "Attractive Waterfall." Voice actors Differences * There are several differences in the theme song. ** The theme song has lyrics. (The lyrics roughly translate to "Hey, sing, uncle / A waterfall and a river filled with water / A happy, healthy family / The waterfall is attractive / And the adventures are interesting / And the air possibly "educational stories" full of joy, full of laughter / Come on, the cartoon has started / Sit down and watch") ** The frame of Bill Cipher does not flash at the end. ** The Disney trademark isn't there. This is likely because, in Iran, the series used to be shown on "Persian Toon," a channel that is not affiliated with Disney (closed as for . Polish In Poland, the series is called "Wodogrzmoty Małe," which translates to "Small Waterthunders." Voice Actors * Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz as Mabel * Paweł Ciołkosz as Dipper * Jarosław Boberek as Grunkle Stan * Waldemar Barwiński as Grunkle Ford * Jakub Szydłowski as Soos * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner as Wendy * Jarosław Domin as Bill Cyferka * Katarzyna Groniec as Li'l Gideon, Candy (season 1) * Grzegorz Kwiecień as Grenda * Wojciech Paszkowski as Old Man McGucket, Wax Larry King * Grzegorz Drojewski as Blendin Blandin, Mermando * Grzegorz Falkowski as Robbie, Jeff * Zbigniew Konopka as Sheriff Blubs * Jacek Król as Manly Dan * Janusz Wituch as Toby Determined, Wax Sherlock Holmes, Bud Gleeful, Thompson, Deputy Durland Differences * All English text is read out loud by a lector, or sometimes by a present character whose mouth happens to be off screen at the time. ** This includes the show's title at the end of the opening sequence, which makes it difficult to hear the whispers, which are most likely either missing or left untranslated, as all of the cryptograms are left in English. ** This practice is common in Polish adaptations of foreign shows. * The town of Gravity Falls is called "Wodogrzmoty Małe," which can be translated as "Small Waterthunders," but it's referred to as just "Wodogrzmoty" most of the time. ** This might be a reference to Wodogrzmoty Mickiewicza, waterfalls in the Tatra mountains. * The Mystery Shack is called "Grota Tajemnic," meaning "Cave of Mysteries" and "Tajemnicza Chata," meaning "Mysterious Shack." * Character names: ** Grunkle Stan is called "Wujek Stanek," meaning "Uncle Stan," because in Polish there is no word for great uncle. ** Instead of using her name, Dipper sometimes refers to Mabel as "sister" (the English word), which doesn't mean anything in Polish. Mabel sometimes calls Dipper "braciszek" (little brother), as well, as she also rarely uses the English word "brother" to refer to him. This no longer happens in Season 2. ** Old Man McGucket is called "Stary McGucket," which translates to "Old McGucket." ** Lazy Susan is called "Leniwa Klucha," which means "Lazy Dumpling." ** Waddles is called "Naboki", which means "Sideways." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Blendin Blondyn," "blondyn" meaning a person with blonde hair. ** Grenda is called "Gruba," meaning "fat" and Candy Chiu is "Cuksa Chiu" (the word "cuks" being short for "cukierek," which means "candy"). Their English names are used instead in Season 2, but in last episode Candy is again Cuksa ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Raz, dwa, trzy, pięć," meaning "One, two, three, five." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Cyferka," meaning "Bill Digit." ** The Shape Shifter is called "kształtomistrz," meaning "shapemaster." ** Mayor Befufflefumpter's name is "Brzęczyszczykiewicz," a reference to a well-known Polish tongue twister, originally used as a fictional name in a Polish film. ** 8 Ball is called "Ósemka", meaning "Eight". ** Keyhole is called "Dziurka", meaning "Hole". ** Teeth is called "Zgryz", meaning "Occlusion". ** Amorphous Shape is called "Bezkształtny", meaning "Shapeless". ** Paci-Fire is called "Smoczek", meaning "Little Dragon". * Episode and short names: ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "Świnia, kalkulator i inne takie...", meaning "Pig, calculator and other like this...". ** "The Deep End" is called "Na samym dnie," meaning "At the very bottom." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Na dywaniku", meaning "On the rug". ** "Into the Bunker" is called "Zwiedzanie bunkru" meaning "Visiting the bunker" ** "Not What He Seems" is called "Nie taki jak się wydaje," meaning "Not As He Seems." ** "The Stanchurian Candidate" is just called "Stan na burmistrza" meaning "Stan for mayor". ** "The Last Mabelcorn" is called "Mabel i zaczarowane królestwo jednorożców," meaning "Mabel and Magical Unicorns Kingdom." ** The "Mabel's Guide to" shorts are referred to as "Mabel zdradza tajniki," literally meaning "Mabel reveals the secrets of." ** The "Mabel's Scrapbook" shorts are referred to as "Album Mabel" or "Wspominki Mabel" meaning "Mabel's Album" or "Mabel's Memories". ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie", is called "Wspominki Mabel: Wojna kucyków", meaning "Mabel's Memories: Pony's War". ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo," is called "Wspominki Mabel: Wyprawa do zoo," meaning "Mabel's Memories: A Trip to the Zoo." * In the first few episodes, the town's name is left untranslated. * In Polish there are two different words for nephews and nieces - from the sister's side (siostrzeniec) and from the brother's side (bratanek). Dipper and Mabel are from Stan's sister's side. * In "Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "My wife was knitting, but then a tramway rode over her and she fell!" The joke is that the word "to knit" literally means "to make wires on," and tramways are usually on some sort of wires. * Smile Dip is called "Halunki," which means "magic mushrooms" or "hallucinations" in Polish slang. * In the episode "The Inconveniencing," Dipper admits to being 10 years old, rather than 12. The change was deployed due to Polish numbers. In Polish, numbers ended by "naście" (four'teen' - czter'naście') start from eleven and above. The twins couldn't be twelve (twelve - dwa'naście') because they would be "teens" (in Polish - nastolatki) already. In the rest of the episodes, Dipper and Mabel are still twelve. * In "Dreamscaperers," there is no backwards message from Gideon when he is summoning Bill Cipher, instead, Gideon says normally "Przybij tu bądź", which means "Be here". * In "A Tale of Two Stans," there is backwards message from McGucket but he doesn't say "Bill Cipher Triangle", instead, he says backwards "When Gravity Falls and Earth become sky". * In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls", there is no backwards message from Bill when he is dying. Instead, he just yells "Stanley!" over and over. Brazilian Portuguese In Brazil, the series is called Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios. The series is dubbed in São Paulo. Voice Actors * Thiago Keplmair as Dipper * Bianca Alencar as Mabel * Marcelo Pissardini as Grunkle Stan * César Marchetti as Soos * Samira Fernandes as Wendy * Faduli Costa as Grunkle Ford * Glauco Marques as Bill Cipher, Rumble McSkirmish * Wendell Bezerra as Li'l Gideon * Yuri Chesman as Li'l Gideon (Irrational Treasure) * Priscila Franco as Pacifica Northwest (Double Dipper) * Flora Paulita as Pacifica Northwest (Irrational Treasure and further) * Paulo Porto as Tyler Cutebiker * Tatiane Keplmair, Andressa Andreatto (S02E16), Fernanda Bullara (S02E17) as Candy * Gabriel Noa as Grenda * Marcio Marconato, Diego Marques as Robbie * Carlos Silveira as Old Man McGucket * Guilherme Lopes as Preston Northwest * Fábio Moura as Blendin Blandin * Gileno Santoro as Toby Determined * Zeca Rodrigues as Sheriff Blubs * Sérgio Rufino as Deputy Durland * Tatá Guarnieri as Quentin Trembley, Wax Sherlock Holmes * Maíra Paris as Melody * Marco Antônio Abreu as Agent Powers * Cassius Romero as Agent Trigger * Alfredo Rollo as Mermando Differences * Character names: ** The twins refer to Stan as "Tivô Stan." "Tivô" is a mixture of the words "tio," meaning "uncle," and "avô," meaning "grandfather." ** Gideon is called "Gideão," and "Gideãozinho" when referred to as "Lil' Gideon." ** In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Mabel names Waddles "Ginga," meaning "swings." In his later appearances, he's called "Waddles." * All of the cryptograms are translated to Portuguese. * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says "A minha ex-mulher ainda me mata! Ela está melhorando a pontaria," meaning, "My ex-wife will annoy me eventually! Her aim is getting better!" The joke here is that "annoys" can also mean "kills." * Smile Dip is called "Patê Sorriso," which means "Smile Spread." * In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "Vamos pegar dois dinossauros e forçar eles a namorar," meaning, "Let's get two dinosaurs and force them to make out," instead of "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" * Two of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is Testosterauro and Pubertaur is Pubertor. *In "Candy Monster," Dipper says that the titular monster is stealing their Halloween candy instead of their Summerween candy. * Sev'ral Timez is called "Sem Parar," meaning "NonStop." Candy Chiu makes a phonetic pun where she says , meaning, "I want to kiss you NonStop!" * The monster from "Tooth" speaks normally instead of backwards. European Portuguese In Portugal, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * João Pedro Jesus as Dipper * Solange Santos as Mabel * Rui de Sá as Grunkle Stan, Wax Larry King * José Nobre as Soos, Old Man Mcgucket, Tyler Cutebiker, Bud Gleeful, Sheriff Blubs, Time Baby, Sir Poolcheck, Sergei, Summerween Trickster * Tiago Retrê as Bill Cipher, Robbie, Abuelta, Tats, Marius von Fundahauser, Agent Powers, Tad Strange, *Adriana Moniz as Wendy, Shandra Jimenez, Missis Glleful, Lazy Susan *Mário Redondo as Li'l Gideon, Grenda, Manly Dan, Preston Northwest, Toby Determined, Blendin Blandin, Deputy Durland, Thompson, Quentin Trembley, Agent Trigger, Gabe Bensen, Jeff, Rumble McSkirmish, Mermando, Wax Sherlock Holmes, Wax Shakespeare * Carla Garcia as Pacifica, Candy, Pyronica Differences * The whisper at the end of the theme song and all of the cryptograms are translated to Portuguese. * Some of the end credits' cryptograms are not encoded. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Tio Stan" meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "Bolas," which means "balls." It can also mean "chubby." ** Old Man McGucket is called "Velho Mcgucket." "Velho" means old. ** Gideon is called "Pequeno Gideon," when referred to as "Lil' Gideon." * Smile Dip is called "Tiras Divertidas," which loosely means "Fun Sachets" or "Fun Packets." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says "A minha mulher já não me fala... Mas eu também não quero ouvi-la," meaning, "My ex-wife doesn't talk to me anymore... But I don't want to hear her either!" * The "Lamby Lamby Dance" is called "A Dança do Cordeirinho," which translates to "The Little Lamb`s Dance." * For some reason, in the episode, "Summerween," instead of saying "Doces ou Travessuras" ("Trick-or-Treat"), the kids who show up at Stan`s door say "Queremos Doces," meaning "We Want Candy." * In the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig," right after Mabel wins Waddles and picks him up, there is no sound when he grunts. This was most likely a technical error. Romanian In Romania, the series is called Ciudăţeni. Voice Actors * Claudia Prec as Mabel * Marius Draguş as Dipper * Petre Lupu as Grunkle Stan * Gabriel Costin as Soos * Cosmin Seleşi as Li'l Gideon * Damian Victor Oancea as Robbie, Summerween Trickster, Mermando * Adina Lucaciu as Pacifica * Viorel Cojanu as Bill, Tyler, Agent Trigger, Lee, Deputy Durland * Serban Pavllu as Manly Dan, Mr. Poolcheck * Ciprian Cojenel as Blendin Blandin * Oana Mărgineanu/Adina Lucaciu as Candy * Boris Petroff as Toby Determined * Costina Ciuculică as Tambry, Shandra Jimenez * Viorel Ionescu as Sev'ral Timez Differences * Character names: ** Manly Dan is called "Sexy Dan." ** Waddles is called "Pufuleţ," a derivative of "Pufulete," which means "rod, corn puff." * Episode names: ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Nebune după băieţi," which means "Crazy about Boys." ** "Land Before Swine" is renamed "Răpirea porcului," which means "The abduction of the pig." Russian In Russia, the series is called "Гравити Фолз." Voice Actors * Anton Kolesnikov (Антон Колесников) as Dipper * Nataliya Tereshkova (Наталья Терешкова) as Mabel * Vladimir Gerasimov (Владимир Герасимов) as Grunkle Stan & Grunkle Ford * Diomid Vinogradov (Диомид Виноградов) as Soos & Durland * Olga Shorohova (Ольга Шорохова) as Gideon & Wendy (Season 1, some episodes of Season 2, Weirdmageddon) * Tatiana Vesyolkina (Татьяна Весёлкина) as Wendy (Season 2) * Mikhail Tikhonov (Михаил Тихонов) as Bill Cipher, Old Man McGucket, Bug Gleeful, Agent Trigger, Mayor Tyler, Toby Determined (Season 2) and Marius von Fundshauser * Denis Nekrasov (Денис Некрасов) as Robbie, Grenda, Agent Powers, Sheriff Blubs, Manly Dan, Wax Sherlock Holmes, Shapeshifter, Preston Northwest and Northwest Manshion's Ghost * Elena Schulman (Елена Шульман) as Candy, Lazy Susan, Tambry and Shandra Jimenez Differences * The end credits cryptograms in the first season are translated to Russian. *The whisper at the end of the theme song is translated into Russian, but it's not backwards. The backwards whisper was added in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls". *Many times when each character spoke backwards was changed to random gibberish. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Uncle Stan." ** Stan is often referred to as "Mr. Mystery". ** Waddles is called "Pukhlya (Пухля)," meaning "plump." ** Soos is called "Zoos (Зус)". * Episode names: ** "Tourist Trapped" is called "Секреты Гравити Фолз" (Sekrety Gravity Falls), meaning "Secrets of Gravity Falls." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Мэйбл и Малыш Гидеон" (Mabel i Malysh Gideon), meaning "Mabel and Little Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "От заката до рассвета" (Ot zakata do rassveta), meaning "From Dusk To Dawn", like the same shop. ** "Double Dipper" is called "Диппер и атака клонов" (Dipper i atake klonov), meaning "Dipper and the Attack of the Clones." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Беги или сражайся" (Begi ili srazhaysya), meaning "Flee or Fight." ** "Bottomless Pit!" is called "Бездна!" (Bezdna!), meaning "The Abyss!" ** "The Deep End" is called "Приключение в бассейне" (Priklyuchenie v basseine), meaning "An Adventure in the Swimming Pool" ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Любовное безумие" (Lyubovnoe bezumie), meaning "Love Madness." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Пленники разума" (Plenniki razuma), meaning "Prisoners of the Mind." ** "Scary-oke" is called "Зомби-караоке" (Zombi-karaoke), meaning "Zombie Karaoke." ** "Blendin's Game" is called "Игра со временем" (Igra so vremenem), meaning "Playing with Time." ** The online broadcast of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" divided it into 2 parts, the first one being called "Странногеддон: Вернуть себе город" (Strannogedon: Vernut sebe gorod), meaning "Weirdmageddon: Take Back the Town" and "Странногеддон: Где-то в лесах" (Strannogedon: Gde-to v lesakh), meaning "Weirdmageddon: Somewhere in the Woods". * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Жена говорит: лучше бы Я вышла за Черта. Но на родственниках не женятся!" (Zhena govorit: luchzhe by ya vyshla za Chyorta. No na rodstvennikakh ne zhenyatsya!), meaning "My wife says, she'd have rather married the Devil. But you can't marry your next of kin!" * The Mystery Shack is called "Хижина Чудес," (Khizhina Chudjes) which may be translated as "Wonders Shack." * Some moments in the episode "Into the Bunker" were censored from broadcast: in the Russian airings, Dipper didn't accidentally fall on Wendy's bra (this moment was cut), fighting scene with the Shape Shifter is shorter (the moment when Dipper hits the monster with Wendy's axe was cut because of violence), Soos's phrase "Good luck sleeping tonight!" and some other moments were cut. Still, the whole episode was dubbed and all censored moments can be seen online. * In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls", there is no backwards message from Bill when he is dying. Instead he's saying random gibberish, but some normal can be heard, for example "Властелин мира" (The master of the world) and "Мы будем править веки" (We will rule forever). Latin American Spanish Dubbed in Argentina, the series is called Gravity Falls: Un Verano De Misterios. Voice Actors * Sol Nieto as Mabel * Alejandro Graue as Dipper * Carlos Celestre as Grunkle Stan * Gustavo Dardés as Soos * Natalia Bernodat as Wendy * Demián Velazco Rochwerger as Li'l Gideon * Sergio Bermejo as Sheriff Blubs, Additional voices * Alejandro Gómez as Robbie * Pablo Gandolfo as Bud Gleeful, Blendin Blandin, Additional voices * Agustina Priscila as Candy * Ariel Cister as Toby Determined, Flavor Pups, Additional voices * Maria Elena Molina as Lazy Susan * Patricio Lago as Lee and Additional voices * Marcos Abadi as Thompson and Additional voices * Ana Patané as Shandra Jimenez * Judith Cabral as Pacifica, Additional voices * Carlos Secilio as Tyler * Vanina Garcia as Grenda * Gustavo Bonfigli as Deputy Durland, Additional voices * Alfredo de Vita as Old Man McGucket (season 1) * Keko Gervais as Old Man McGucket (season 2) * René Sagastume as Manly Dan * Luciana Falcón as Tambry * Martín Gopar as Jeff * Sebastián Castro Saavedra as Bill Cipher * Juan Manuel Echave as Stanford Pines, Additional voices Differences * There's no whisper at the end of the theme song for the first season. It was added after the second one. * The cryptograms are translated into Spanish. *The dialogue tends to avoid using the words "die" or "kill" or making other explicit references to death. For example, in Irrational Treasure, in the English version, Mabel asks Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland "Are you gonna kill us?" In the Latin American version she asks "Are you going to eliminate us?" The man in the video about Quentin Trembley also says that he will "disappear" after the filming is complete rather than be shot. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Tío Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Lazy Susan is called "Linda Susan," which means "Pretty Susan." ** Some of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is "Testosterón," "Pubertaur is "Puberto," Pituitaur is "Hipofisterón," Beardy is "Barbón" (a term meaning a bearded man or a man with a large beard) and Leaderaur is "Liderán." ** Waddles is called "Pato," meaning "duck." ** Rumble McSkirmish is called "Rudo McGolpes," meaning "Rude McPunchings." However, this name was not used in the Latin American version of Rumble's Revenge. ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Variaz Vecez." It means "several times," but is mispelled. This allows Candy Chiu to make a phonetic pun about giving them "varios besos," meaning "several kisses." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Clave," "clave" being "cipher" or "code" in Spanish. * Episode and shorts names: ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "La Tienda Embrujada," meaning "The Haunted Store." ** "Summerween" is called "Súper Halloween," meaning "Super Halloween." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "La Alfombra Mágica," meaning "Magic Carpet." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Fuga de ensueño," meaning "Dream Escape." ** "Scary-oke" is called "Karaoke Zombi," meaning "Zombie Karaoke." ** "Into the Bunker" is called "Visita al Refugio," meaning "Visit to the Shelter." ** "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is called "La Tiendita de Regalos del Horror," which translates to "The Little Souvenirs Shop of Horror," though it could also mean "The Shop of Little Souvenirs of Horror." ** "The Love God" is called "Cupido," meaning "Cupid." ** "Lefty" is called "El Hombre Izquierdo," which means "The Left Man." ** "The Stanchurian Candidate" is called "Un candidato nada Stan-dard", meaning "A non-Standard candidate" ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Cinema." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Trip to the Farm School." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Mi esposa aún me quiere.. aún me quiere golpear," roughly meaning, "My ex-wife still likes me... me getting punched!" * Smile Dip is called "Sonrisa Dulce," which means "Sweet Smile." * In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper get the time machine, Mabel says: "¡Vayamos por dos mamuts y obliguémoslos a que se casen!" meaning "Let's go for two mammoths and force them to get married!" instead of "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" * The giant head in the short "Tooth" bellows a different message: "A new age begins 618... new age... 618." * The Northwest's surname is translated literally as "Noroeste", except in the episode "The Golf War." European Spanish In Spain the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Sara Heras as Mabel * Sergio García Marín (season 1) / Adrián Viador (season 2) as Dipper * Miguel Zúñiga as Grunkle Stan * Francisco Javier Martínez as Soos * Elena Palacios as Wendy * Adolfo Moreno as Li'l Gideon Differences * Waddles is called "Bamboleos," meaning "wobbles." * Episode and shorts names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "La Leyenda del Zampabollos," meaning "The Legend of Zampabollos." While there is no exact translation for "zampabollos," it can mean "greedy pig," "glutton," "coarse individual" or, more literally, "bun gobbler." ** "The Deep End" is called "Prueba de Calor," meaning "Heat Test." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Escapemos del sueño," which translates to "Let's Escape from the Dream." ** "The Love God" is called "El Cupido," meaning "The Cupid." ** "Lefty" is called "El Hombre Izquierdo," which means "The Left Man." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Move" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Cinema." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Trip to the Farm School." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Mi mujer me extraña... ¡Me extraña que siga hablándome!," meaning, "My wife misses me... It's weird she's still talking to me!" This is a pun on "me extraña," which means both "misses me" and "it's weird me." Swedish In Sweden, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Cecilia Wrangel Schoug as Mabel * Freddy Åsblom as Dipper * Ole Ornered as Grunkle Stan * Alex Kantsjö as Soos * Anneli Heed as Wendy and Candy * Linus Ingelsbo as Li'l Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Deputy Durland, Blendin Blandin Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "uncle". ** Waddles is called "Rulta." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill schiffer" * Gideon's American flag pin is removed. * It is never mentioned that Gravity Falls is located in Oregon. * Instead of asking if he has a word-a-day calendar in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Stan asks if Gideon has a new book with lots of big words in it. * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Vad är det för skillnad på en flickvän och en fru? Ungefär 25 kilo," meaning "What's the difference between a girlfriend and a wife? About 25 kilograms!" * In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he is going to "disappear mysteriously" instead of being shot. Turkish In Turkey, the series is called Esrarengiz Kasaba. Voice Actors * Selin Öztürk as Mabel * Ali Hekimoğlu as Dipper (Season 1) * Sercan Gidişoğlu as Dipper (Season 2) * Ercan Demirel as Grunkle Stan * Cüneyt Sayıl as Soos * Nurhan Yılma as Wendy * Emrah Özertem as Bill Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Stan Amca," meaning "Uncle Stan." The previews still call him "Grunkle Stan." ** Waddles is called "Paytak," in Season 1, but in Season 2, he is called Waddles. ** Bill Cipher's name is Bill Chipper in "Dreamscaperers" and "Sock Opera," but he is called Bill Cipher in The Last Mabelcorn. *The symbol on Stan's first fez is removed because of its resemblance to the controversial Shriners symbol. * In some episodes, the town is called "Esrarengiz Kasaba," meaning "Mysterious Town," but in some episodes the town is called "Yerçekimi Şelaleleri", meaning "Gravity Falls." * Instead of a conjunction of "Summer" and "Halloween," Summerween is called "Yaz Cadılar Bayramı," meaning "The Summer Halloween." * In Double Dipper, the song, Always Means Forever, is translated as "Her Zaman Benimle," which means "Always With Me." * In Northwest Mansion Mystery, Marius says that he is from Australia instead of Austria. *There are no backmasking in Turkish version. The dog doesn't say Must Distrust Grunkle backwards. *In Legend of the Gobblewonker, Stan's joke is different. He says "Dünyanın en komik şeyi nedir biliyor musunuz? Siz! Çünkü aşk berbattır. Değil mi? Değil mi?" which means "Do you know the funniest thing in the world? You two! Because marriage is the worst. Right? Right?" *The TV Shorts and Mabel's Scrapbook shorts did not air in Turkey. *In the intro to "Fixin' it with Soos," there is no background music, only Soos speaking. *In The Last Mabelcorn, Mabel says that they defeated Bill "once with kittens and once with pickles" instead of "tickles." *The special episode "Between the pines" aired after Weirdmageddon part 3. *Some episodes redubbed and some voice errors (like no sound at some talks) fixed after 1 year original airs Ukrainian In Ukraine, the series is called "Таємниці Ґравіті Фолз," which translates to "The Secrets of Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Остап Вакулюк (Ostap Vakul'uk) as Dipper (Season 1) * Андрій Соболєв (Andriy Sobolev) as Dipper (Season 2) * Ганна Суздаль-Сагайдачна (Hanna Suzdal'-Sahaydachna) as Mabel * Сергій Солопай (Sergiy Solopay) as Grunkle Stan, Robby * Володимир Канівець (Volodimir Kanivets') as Soos * Світлана Артамонова (Svitlana Artamonova) as Wendy * Максим Білоногов (Maksim Bilonohov) as Gideon * Максим Кондратюк (Maksim Kondratyuk) as Bill Cipher, Sheriff Blubs * В'ячеслав Довженко (V'acheslav Dovzhenko) as Deputy Durland (Season 1) * Дмитро Завадський (Dmitro Zavads'kiy) as Deputy Durland (Season 2), Old Man McGucket * Володимир Кокотунов (Volodimir Kokotunov) as Grunkle Ford * Юлія Шаповал (Julia Shapoval) as Pacifika Northwest * Олександр Погребняк (Oleksandr Pohrebn'ak) as Blendin Blandin (The Time Traveller's Pig) * Павло Скороходько (Pavlo Skorohod'ko) as Blendin Blandin (Blendin's Game) * Олександр Солодкий (Oleksandr Solodkiy) as Blendin Blandin (Dipper & Mabel vs The Future; Weirdmageddon) * Людмила Ардельян (L'udmila Ardel'yan) as Shandra Jimenez, Abuelita Differences * Episode names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is "Легенда про чудовисько," (Lehenda pro chudovysʹko) meaning "The Legend of the Beast." ** "The Deep End" is "Саме дно," (Same dno) meaning "From the Deep End." ** "Carpet Diem" is "Килим спотикання," (Kylym spotykannya) meaning "Carpet stumble." ** "Boyz Crazy" is "Хлопчики як зірки," (Khlopchyky yak zirky) meaning "Boys are like stars." ** "Dreamscaperers" is "Стрибуни по сновидіннях," (Stribuni po snovidínnyakh) meaning "Dream jumpers." ** "Gideon Rises" is "Ґідеон повертається," (Gideon povertayetʹsya) meaning "Gideon Returns." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Яку жінку люблять найбільше? Ту, з якою розлучилися," (Yaku zhinku lyublyatʹ naybilʹshe? Tu, z yakoyu rozluchylysya) meaning, "What kind of woman do you love the most? The one that you've divorced!" * In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls", there is no backwards message from Bill when he is dying. Instead he's saying "Гроші, славу, багатство, вічномогудність,особистий всесвіт. Ні!" (Hroshi, slavu, bahat·stvo, vichnomohudnistʹ,osobystyy vsesvit. Ni!), meaning 'Money! Glory! Riches! Infinite power! Your own Universe! No! See also *Gravity Falls: Broadcast List *Censorship of Gravity Falls in Foreign Countries ru:Гравити Фолз: Межнациональные версии Category:Lists Category:A to Z